Talk:Colin Ferguson
May I make a suggestion? In this particular series, very little global in the first 150 pages or so, so it's going to be easy to get bogged down in minutiae. I would would err on the side of broad statements. Rather than get too deeply into Ferguson waking up with a hangover, for, example, I suggest simply saying "Colin Ferguson was a police Lieutenant with the San Atanasio California Police Department. When his wife Louise left him for another man, Ferguson became despondent and began drinking to excess. He made a trip to Wyoming, and while visiting Yellowstone, he met Kelly Birnbaum, a geologist who shared with him her concerns about the supervolcano." Maybe work in a few words about how his kids suck, too. This series is going to be unWikiable unless we really boil things down to their absolute essentials. TR 23:07, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :I agree. I was going to let this simmer while I did one paragraph on each of the POVs (namely his wife / soon to be ex-wife, his kids, Kelly and Bryce). ML4E 23:23, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Updating the Articles on Supervolcano Many articles on Supervolcano are in desperate need for update.While I'm doing some of it,I can't do it by myself.Zhukov15 (talk) 03:01, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :I'm afraid I can't help, I haven't read this series. :In general a strong sense of urgency is not part of the culture here, and with most things like this our approach tends to be "when we get to it." Not ideal, but we're a small group of people with real lives doing this as a hobby, so not much help for it, I'm afraid. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:07, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :I had read it and had been doing some stuff but became distracted and now am into the Videssos Series. ML4E (talk) 17:18, May 27, 2013 (UTC) And that's that for AFD I had previously done most of All Fall Down except for the lead up to the resolution of the Strangler case. I had received and read FO a month ago but had to return the book to the library so I figured I would finish this off. Done! Things Fall Apart will have to wait since I will be getting FO once more shortly. ML4E (talk) 18:18, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Snow in LA or San Diego? On the article, it mentions that Colin and Kelly first honeymooned in the Bonaventure Hotel in downtown Los Angeles but couldn't continue to San Diego because it snowed for the first time since January of 1949. Does that article mean that it snowed in LA for the first time since '49 and the two were stranded or does it mean that it snow in San Diego for the first time since 49 and couldn't travel there as a result of the weather? :Somehow I doubt both cities got snowfall in the same month. We could dig deep into the weather records and see, I suppose. Though that would only help if HT did the same, and didn't pull numbers out of his ass. :By the way, something else of note happened in LA in January of 1949: a woman who played a rather significant role in HT's life began the second trimester of her pregnancy. It's possible that his parents remembered that time period in general more vividly than they would otherwise, and told him stories like that (which would support the notion that the snow was in LA, to the extent that we want to take such rampant speculation seriously). There have been odd scenes here and there where a character who's grown up in temperate climes is told by an elder "It snowed the winter before you were born." Turtle Fan (talk) 03:51, February 19, 2019 (UTC) ::Its been a few years but from my recollection Colin looked out the window at the Bonaventure and saw it was snowing. He later told Gabriel Sanchez (his last scene in the first book) that they were stuck there and couldn't continue to San Diego so the snowstorm would have been in LA. ML4E (talk) 17:08, February 19, 2019 (UTC) I also read that during the first winter after the eruption, it snowed twice in LA, something that hadn't happened in over 60 years. Maybe this article meant LA, but needs to be reworded to be clearer. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 20:30, February 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Alright then guys. Thanks for telling me. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 19:00, February 19, 2019 (UTC)